Red Coats,Black Hearts
by Charlotte Gray
Summary: Ok,this is my first Fanfic ever.It's pretty much about Tavington and Cornwallis's hatered for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Colonel Tavington staggered into his room in Middleton Place. He normally didn't sleep in the room, just used it as a sort of Smoking lounge when his temper was pretically high and he needed a break from his irritating and mostly ignorant band of Dragoons. But today he decided to sleep in the room. He'd spent the morning doing endless reports and being plagued by a headache that wouldn't give him even a moment of peace. After he finished the reports, around three o'clock in the afternoon, he broke up a fight between two Sergeants. He's then spent the next two hours trying to figure out what started the fight. He finally came to the conclusion that both men should be assigned to mucking out horse stalls. He still wasn't entirely sure what started the fight, but his horse's stall needed cleaning and he sure, as Hell wasn't going to do it himself. So that's how he came to seek refugee in his room from the ending woes and miseries of camp life. He slid into a chair at his desk, closed his blue gray eyes, and pressed his hands against his throbbing head. He sighed and opened his eyes. It was no use, his head still hurt. He looked out the window at the rapidly darkening sky; it appeared another December storm was about to hit. He got up from his desk and lay down on his bed. He kept a single candle lit, for the room would soon darken and he didn't want to have to fumble around trying to light a candle if something was to come up. The candle illuminated his worn face as he fell into a feverish sleep. 


	2. Rall's Warning

A/N: I fixed my horrible formatting, I think. It still has a few problems, but try to ignore them  
  
  
  
Sometime later a loud knocking at his door awaked him. He rolled over on his back and called out  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Captain Bordon sir" a voice answered back. Tavington rolled over on his back and said "Door's Open"  
  
Bordon walked in and shut the door, as he turned to face Tavington, he stopped abruptly. Tavington could only imagine what he was staring at, him.  
  
His uniform was ragged, from all the days Tavington was outside in the elements. Cornwallis refused to re-supply Tavington's brigade with uniforms and various other badly needed items. Tavington had to assume he looked sleep deprived. He hardly slept at night, most of the time he either played cards, drank until he was too drunk to do anything but sleep or was out raiding Rebel plantations.  
  
"If all you came in here to do was gawk at me, then you can leave now" Tavington snapped when Bordon's gaze continued for longer then a few seconds.  
  
Bordon quickly shook the shocked expression off his face and took a seat in the chair by Tavington's bed.  
  
"A dispatch rider just left a message for you with me." Bordon said  
  
Tavington carelessly waved his hand and asked, "Who's it from?"  
  
"Colonel Joann Rall sir"  
  
"Nobody hates the Rebels like a Hessian officers, what's he got to say this time?" He asked sitting up.  
  
"Rebel intelligence. He insists the regulars are."  
  
"Why in God's name do they call it intelligence?" Tavington interrupted. Bordon paused for a few seconds before continuing. "He never finished the sentence about the regulars sir"  
  
" Rall was probably drunk again, continue" muttered Tavington.  
  
"Rall says General Howe is banging a pretty little wench, by the name of Mrs. Loring. Has her in his bed every night, glossy eyes and frolicking like a fifteen-year-old.  
  
"That's very stimulating, but what's the connection? "It shows no connection with the rest of this, the rest concerns your position as an officer sir" Bordon took a breath and allowed time for the effect to set in on Tavington. "He wants to inform you that Cornwallis is dead set on either having your tactic stopped or having you stripped from the chain of command. He intends to be generous if you give in now."  
  
"Well I will see General Cornwallis in Hell before I give quarter to those traitorous Bastards that call themselves soldiers. "Tavington snapped as he jumped up and strode towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Bordon "To see Cornwallis" with that, Tavington turned on his heel, opened the door and disappeared down the hallway. 


End file.
